twistedcogsfandomcom-20200215-history
Elena Lucciano
Elena Lucciano also known as '"Cog"'In Procella Elena, she choses the Battle Title "Cog" based on her dream. is a garzona and the main protagonist of the web serial Twisted Cogs. She is the daughter of Joanna Lucciano and has an echo named Ele. Her dream is to become a master artist in the courts of Florezia. She is currently living in the city of Milia in Studio Da Rose as one of its top artist and strategist. Originally believing herself to be nothing but an ordinary Fabera, she later discoversElena's conversation with the other twisted in Severiorum, Lienosus, Torto. that she is on of the Twisted; people who have certain abilities or skills above that of regular stormtouched. She later learns to use her powers to disrupt the hierarchy and setup of the studio system. Appearance Elena is an 18 year old girl who has a very young face, often getting her mistaken as younger than she is due to a snub nose, green eyes, and a constant enthusiastic grin"With her snub nose and big green eyes, and her constant enthusiastic grin, she was used to the adults of her village considering her still a child, despite her eighteen autumns." - Rustica that often accentuates her naive nature. However, both Arturo and Niccolo seem to consider her very pretty, with Niccolo commenting on her "nice rear" and Arturo frequently addresses her as very attractive, even thinking that Owl's participation is due to "wanting to get in her pants."Studio Reditus has a conversation between Elena and Arturo on why studio Foscari is really helping Da Rose Personality Bubbly and good-natured, Elena is a perpetual optimist who wants to be a great artist. At times she can be naive to the extreme exasperation of those who care for her. Despite this she can be assertive in her opinions and is very stubborn in her opinions, often ignoring the sound advice of her echo if she really believes in her decisions. Another thing about Elena is that she is extremely curious and frequently asks questions, though this can also be due to the fact that she is new to the Studio setting. Relationships Joanna Ele Arturo Niccolo Frederica Powers and Abilities History Before the story Elena Lucciano was born in the small village of Carpi. Raised by her mother Joanna, Elena would often talk with her echo Ele; although it was considered cute when she was younger, she was eventually rebuked and scolded for still having an "imaginary friend" especially by her mother who could at times be abusive. She apparently has an aunt, Jiani, who lives in Milia. Every year she would visit Elena and answer her questions about Milian Architecture. Liber I - A Student's Dream Arc I - The Journey and Initiation Elena first appears on a cart trip into Milia, where she hopes to find a position at Studio De Luca. Bored out of her mind, she tries to stop Ele from singing, but is spotted by her mother who, not being stormtouched, thinks Elena is talking to her "imaginary friend" again. She aggresively presses Elena's wrist, knowing it was recovering from being broke. An hour after Joanna lets go of her hand, the cart's front wheel breaks in half, and Elena convinces her mother to fix the wheel. After this is done, Elena takes a nap and is soon woken by her mom, who announces they have approached the city of Milia. Elena and Ele are amazed at the structure of the city and Elena starts asking both Joanna and Ele several questions, which Joanna ignores while Ele gives some speculative answers on. After traveling the city, they spot a Rhetor whom Ele thinks is attractive, causing Elena exasperation. When her rhetor guard and Elena's mother come back, they leave and head to Studio De Luca. Upon entering the studio, Elena looks around to see the other artist in the lobby, when she notices a girl staring at her. When she introduces herself to the girl, who's name is Arta, she is surprised when Arta asks who Ele is. While Ele introduces himself, Elena questions if everyone can see them, and receives a somewhat condescending answer from a girl named Isadora, who explains that all stormtouched usually have an echo. Reference